Potter's Chronicles
by Vegetto800
Summary: Harry Potter has finally been freed from the Dursely's, but fate had decided to intervene in his life once again and throw a rather interesting suprise his way. R
1. Save Me

Potter's Chronicles

A/N I do not own Harry Potter or Riddick, only there respective authors and film companies do.

"side note" I have had this idea of writing a cross over between Riddick and Harry potter now since I started reading stories that dealt with those two. Now this story will most likely not be totally true to both worlds but a mixing of them, a little bit future. but still it will mostly take place in Hogwarts. I just hope I can pull it off. I will also be asking for a Harry Potter Beta-reader. if interested just leave a review letting me know.

And anything you see in Italics are for thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**"**_ They say that when your in cryo sleep, most of your brain shuts down...all but the primitive side...the animal side...no wonder I'm still awake. been traveling for who knows how long now. as embarrassing as it is, I was captured by the one thing I mate most in this universe...Mercs. You are probably wondering how the most feared killer, that had probably the biggest bounties ever issued, and not to mention, most slams have a cell that they leave open just for me, could have been captured. Well it would seem that Toombs was much more re-resourceful then I had given him credit for. Escaping those beast from creamatoria would definitely not be an easy feat, but it seems that he managed it. Toombs caught up with me shortly after I had left the Necromongers. They took Jack...No...Kyra, away from me, Imam also. One day they will pay. For now I travel with our friend Toombs, he said that he had received another job offer with another huge bounty on my head, he wouldn't tell me who sent out the job. so...I wonder where..._**"**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Surrey.

Harry Potter was sitting in his little room at number 4 privet drive staring out his window at the stars. He had just lost his god father Sirius just two short weeks ago. Harry had told himself that he would not mourn his god father's death. Although that was easier said than done as Harry was beginning to find out.

No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get the image of Sirius's face out of his head. the expression of utter happiness, then the expression of confusion at being hit by a spell. Then he was gone..fallen through the veil...never to be seen again. Harry was starting to get angry again at the memory, but what bothered him more than anything was the fact that the the spell's beam color was one of red and not one of green, like the ones associated with the unforgivables. And the look on Bellatrix's face was at first one of glee at seeing her cousin being hit by her spell, then changed slightly when she noticed that he was falling backwards towards the veil. Her smile fell from her face and a shocked and horrified look spread acrossed it instead. As Harry looked back on it, he had the feeling that Bellatrix was only trying to get Sirius out of the way so she could complete her mission.

If that wasn't bad enough, Albus Dumbledore had thrown the prophecy that (he and the Order of the Phoenix had been protecting all summer long,) in his lap just a few shorts hours after Sirius's death. Although the headmaster of Hogwarts was in no way a bad man, He was more like a man who had lived along time and thought that he could do no wrong. Harry smiled a little when he thought about all the objects that had been broken in his anger at the headmaster. The smile faded once again when he heard his cousin Dudley bang on the wall that separated their rooms. He knew that his cousin was only doing it so he could annoy the boy that was considered a freak in the Dursley's house hold, So Harry decided to ignore it and try to think about more important things like training.

But before he could really go any further in his thoughts, Harry heard a rather loud crack just outside of his window, the fact that he was on the second floor of the Dursley's house wasn't lost on Harry either, so he picked up his wand from his night stand and aimed it the window. At first nothing, but then he could clearly make out the outline of a person. From what he could tell in the darkened window, there was someone that seemed to have short and spikey hair. Harry could only think of one person that had that hair style and that would be Tonks, A member of the Order, and one of only a few girls that he found attractive. At this Harry blanched.

"_wait a minute!..did I just think that Tonks was attractive..?"_but before he could get any more thoughts out, there was a soft, yet firm knocked on the glass of his window.

Harry walked over to said window and waved back.

Tonks sat on her broom scowling at the boy after he waved back, knowing full well that he was doing that on purpose and making her wait outside in the cold night air. The scowl did not go unnoticed by Harry, in fact he couldn't help but feel and for the first time since his godfather's death, a genuine smile spread across his face. Harry walked a little closer to his window and opened it just a little, so he could tease her just that much more, But when her scowl deepened, He knew it was time to just let her in. once Tonks was inside he slid the window shut, then turned to her.

_**"**_ Hey Tonks..what brings you here at this hour...?_**"**_ he was still slightly smiling as he spoke to her, then when Harry looked at the clock he noted that it was indeed getting late.

_**"**_ Wotcher Harry! Just starting my shift.._**"**_ she said while looking around his room, taking note that it was incredibly small and dank looking. she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

_**"**_ Shift...what do you mean..?_**"**_Harry asked looking as well as sound very confused.

_**"**_ oh sorry..I thought you knew, you see Harry..there will be an Order member stationed outside around the clock._**"**_ Tonks was looking Harry straight in the eyes when she said this to him, and couldn't help herself but blush at the intense gaze that seemed to penetrate right down to her soul. __ _why am I blushing like this..?___ she wondered to herself.

_**"**_ no...I didn't know..why didn't professor Dumbledore tell me..?_**"**_ He had a perplexed look upon his handsome features as he asked that last part more to himself than to anyone else, but received an answer anyway.

_**"**_ I don't know Harry, but I better get going, Don't want anyone knowing I was in here talking to you and not doing my duty._**"**_ she said with a small smile and a wink.

she waved goodbye and climbed back out the window, but not before getting her foot caught on the window sil and plummeted down into the rose bushes that lined up just under Harry's window. _**"**_ouch...that hurt.._**" **_she said while rubbing her backside and frowning at the sheer stupidity of her situation.

Harry ran the short distance to his window and peared down to see if Tonks was alright. Upon seeing that she was indeed alright, he couldn't help but laugh at her clumsiness. _**"**_ Tonks..you ok..?_**"**_ he said in between snorts of laughter.

Tonks heard his snorts as he tried to hold in his laughter, and she didn't appreciate it one bit, and to prove the point her eyes narrowed at him, with the look of promise that he would feel terrible pain if he kept his laughing up. At this look he quieted down, he face kept grimacing everytime he held in the occasional snort.

_**"**_ yeah..I'm alright, now get back in there before I hex you into your next school term._**"**_ she emphasized her point by pointing her wand in a threatening manner at Harry.

he got the point quite clearly to. he waved and dissapeared behind the now shutting window.

Tonks couldn't help but smile at the young man's antics. She was afraid that he would be in a depressed mood, and Tonks would not have blamed him one bit seeing as he had just recently lost someone very important to him. But she was pleasantly surprised when she had seen him smile and poke fun at her clumsiness.

Tonks couldn't help but let another smile grace her beautiful lips before silently making a vow to her young friend.

"_I promise you here and now Harry Potter. I will never let anything harm you...ever.__"_ she looked back up to the now closed window after she made the silent promise, then proceeded to head back to the tree that would be her home for the next several hours.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, wondering how things could have gotten out of hand so far and so fast. The fiasco at the Department of Mysteries was definitely not foreseen by the old headmaster. The fact that he had also fought his one time student, Tom Riddle, or as he is now known as Lord Voldemort, was not something that he was happy about. In truth he would have done anything to avoid fighting all together, but knew all to well that with Voldemort out there, he would not be able to stay out of the fight for long.

His self imposed alone time was interrupted by a rather loud knock on his door.

_**"**_ Enter Minerva._**"**_ he answered in a somewhat distracted voice.

It was indeed his deputy headmistress Minerva McGonagall, She strode into his room at a fevered pace fully intending on speaking to her long time mentor and friend about the situation with one Harry Potter.

_**"**_ Albus, we have to talk.._**"**_ her eagerness was clearly displayed on her features.

_**"**_ I dare to guess that this will be about Harry..?_**"**_ to Minerva this was not a knew thing, Him knowing before hand what she had wanted to talk about, and ever after all these years it still gave her the creeps, She quickly shrugged it off and answered him with an affirmative nod.

_**"**_ Minerva..I know full well that Harry should be with his friends, but the blood wards that surround his families..._**"**_ he never got to finished that sentence, as the Gryffindor house head interrupted him with a very loud shreak.

_**"**_ Family!!, they are not his family Albus..they treat him worse than one treats a cockroach, must I remind you of the fact that he eats very little while he is there at the muggles house. He does chores all day long only stopping to cook for them, and his reward for all this is a simple cheese sandwich and maybe a little bit of juice, and thats if he is lucky..!_**"**_ Minerva McGonagall's eyes flashed very dangerously at her headmaster as she finally stopped her rant..

_**"**_ Why was I not made aware of this!_**"**_ for the first time in a very long time Albus Dumbledore was mad, and we are not talking simply the annoyed type of mad, but as in furious, furious at the fact that noone had made him aware of the fact that Harry Potter the boy who he considered his grandson was being abused by his relatives. he was also angry with himself for not keeping a better eye on the boy himself, a mistake he was going to rectify right away.

_**" **_I apologize Minerva, for lashing out at you like that. I am just angry at the fact that I never knew this._**"**_ he paused and a look of confusion as well as frustration came upon his aged face.

_**"**_ I just wonder why he had never told me this before..?_**"**_ the look of confusion never left his eyes. his face however screwed up into a very angry scowl as he said his next words.

_**"**_ that will be discussed later as I want you to gather up Alastor, Remus, Mr. Shacklebolt and yourself of course and meet me in front of Number 4 Privet Drive, I will inform Miss Tonks on what is going on when I arrive. I swear to you now Minerva, Harry will not spend another night at that place..ever..again, Fawkes my friend please take me to Harry.._**"**_

Fawkes flew to his familiars side, holding its tail out to the Headmaster. Once Albus grapped onto the phoenix, there was a very bright fire flash and they were gone, in turn Professor McGonagall herself was already in the process of contacting all the people her Headmaster had wanted her to collect.

--------------------------------------------------------

back in Surrey.

A very bright flash if fire had signaled the arrival of one Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, At first he did not see anyone. that was until he heard a familiar female voice speak to him.

_**"**_ Alright you..!, Turn around..slowly._**"**_ Tonks had seen the bright flash of fire, her wand was out so quickly that it only looked like a blur. she was not about to take any chances with Harry's life. So she kept her wand pointed directly leveled with the back of the headmasters head and then face as he slowly turned around.

Albus had lived a long life, and he knew that when a woman told you to turn around slowly, you in fact did just that as he knew full well that most likely her wand was pointed in a very critical place. Once he was fully turned around, he was not disappointed in that regard either, as he was facing down the business end of one Nymphadora Tonk's wand.

_**"**_ Hello Miss Tonks. I am proud to see that Alastor's teachings have not gone to waste on you._**"**_ He said with a twinkle in his angry looking eyes, all the while keeping his hands where she could see them. He simply did not want to provoke the young auror into hexing him.

_**"**_ Now, what I want you to answer me this one question. your answer will determine if you walk away or be turned into a pile of steaming crap._**"**_ she waited for a moment to gage his reaction, at his nod she continued. _**"**_ Alright then. Where did Harry's first letter from Hogwarts go..?_**"**_ She didn't have to wait long, as Dumbledore's face split into a huge grin.

_**"**_ why my dear that is simple, in the cupboard under the stairs._**"**_ the twinkle in his eyes were in full force but dimmed quickly and his lip quivered slightly as he realized what that had truly meant.

_**"**_ Ok, then Professor. Sorry about that, can't be to careful..no?_**"**_ Tonks smiled a little at the leader of the order, but it faltered when she clearly noticed the saddened look that came across her old headmasters face, but still felt relieved that he was indeed the real professor. _**"**_ But, if I may ask sir...what are you doing here..?_**"**_

_**"**_ We are here to bring Harry home with us_**."**_ a very serious look crossed across his face, before it turned into one of determination.

_**"**_ As in...back to headquarters..sir.?_**"**_ She couldn't help but make her excitement known to the leader of the light. the still angry headmaster couldn't help but just smile warmly at her reaction the news that they were to bring harry back to Grimwauld place. and nodded his head. With that they began walking towards the front door both with determined looks on their faces.

As they reached the red door, there were several cracks of apparation that sounded just behind the two. and with practiced ease they had their wands at the ready and pointed at the group of people that had appeared behind them.

_**"**_ Headmaster, we are here as ordered._**"**_ said the heavily muscled Auror known as Kingsley Shacklebolt. he had smile of his own on his face when he noticed a wand nearly picking his nose. Both Dumbledore and Tonks put their wands away when they noticed who it was.

_**"**_ Ahhh..Mr. Shacklebolt, it is good to see you, I do hope that your official capacity for the ministry is to observe the taking of an abused child from an un-safe home..?_**"**_ Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes and a frown adorning his face.

_**"**_ why yes..._**"**_ but was interrupted by the shouting from Tonks.

_**"**_ ABUSED!!, WHAT DO YOU MEAN ABUSED..!!_**"**_ she was shaking with suppressed rage at this point. Professor McGonagall walked up to the young Auror and put her hand on the girls shoulder, trying her best to calm her down.

_**"**_ Nymphadora, please..calm down, there is truth in what the Headmaster says, but for now just trust in the fact that we are taking Harry home to Grimwauld place._**"**_ she smiled as best as she could for Tonks, completely ignoring the look of contempt that was thrown at her by Tonks for using her first name.

_**"**_ Ok fine...but I want some answers when we get back!_**" **_ she said nun to gently, but calmed down anyway.

Everyone headed back to the door. They didn't even bother knocking and just..blew the door off of its hinges. Now it was quite late at night by this time and the Dursleys were sleeping like most muggles do, But at this time the Durselys were wide awake, after hearing the explosion being echoed through there two story home. Of course you would have to be in a coma not to hear that explosion.

The Order members that entered the home spread out like eagles in search of food. First off Vernon Dursely ran downstairs to see who had broken into his home. Upon seeing the same _**"**_ Freaks _**"**_ as he liked to call them, fanning out and around the first floor of his families house. He did notice the very angry looks that were thrown his way from most of the people, but none more prominent than the tall one with a funny crooked nose and long white hair and beard. Vernon could literally feel the magical power that was radiating off of this one individual and it shook him to the core of his being. But as always, his stupidity over-rode his logical side.

_**"**_ WHAT ARE YOU FREAKS DOING IN MY HOME!!, GET OUT BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!! I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOUR FREAKINESS IN MY PRESENCE!_**"**_ it was at this point in his tirade that he saw not one but 3 wands being pointed in his face, and one pointed directly...well lets not discuss that now. lets just say its in a very private place.

It was Headmaster Dumbledore that spoke first.

_**"**_ I would advise you Mr. Dursley, that you refrain from using such language in my and my companies presence._**"**_ the anger in his voice was very evident, as well as the sneer that played across his lips. Vernon deflated rather quickly and said absolutely nothing.

_**"**_ Minerva, would be so kind as to get Mr. Potter so we can leave this place._**"**_ Dumbledore added to his deputy headmistress.

Minerva McGonagall nodded and quickly ascended the stairs, once she reached the door to Harry's room, she had the impulse to just rush in there and yank him out of there and get him to safety. but thought better of it as she knew he would not appreciate that very much. and so she simply knocked on his door. On the other side she heard a faint call of _**"**_ come in_**"**_. she walked in and saw him sitting on the edge of his bed, with his trunk already packed and ready to go. Minerva McGonagall couldn't help but smile at this.

_**"**_ so I take it, that I'm leaving..?_**"**_ there was excitement clearly evident in his voice as well as his eyes.

_**"**_ yes Har...I mean Mr. Potter, you are being taken our of this retched place._**"**_ her own excitement was also evident but she held it a little bit better.

A few moments later Harry with Professor McGonagall had reached the living room where the rest of the order plus Albus Dumbledore were waiting for him. Harry looked over and noticed that Vernon and the rest of his family were sitting on the couch at wand point from both Mad-eye Moody and Tonks of all people. He found it quite amusing at the site of his relatives being in a similar situation that they had put him through many times. being held at basically gun point to do what someone wanted you to do.

_**"**_ well I wish I could say that it has been fun, but to be honest...it hasn't been fun. I would offer this piece of advice to you though. get out while you still can, because once I leave this place, the protection that the death of my mother helped put on this place and not to mention the ones that the headmaster here put on himself, fall. Voldemort will surely come and make you his first victims of revenge against me. I am only offering this warning to you because I want you to know that it was a FREAK that did his best to save your miserable hides. Make no mistake about it, I have no love for you. you treated me horribly, and I do hope you rot in hell for what you have done to me. so without further words to you, I hope you live a miserable life...however long that will be.._**"**_ Harry turned and walked out the door never to return.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merc Ship.

_**"**_ we are arriving in orbit sir!_**"**_ shouted the pilot.

_**"**_ Alright then, take us down and bring us in nice and slow, our mechanic had told me that the ship took a severe beating when we entered that weird looking hole in space._**"**_ Toombs said to his pilot in a quiet tone.

_**"**_ Another crew that is a bit skittish, huh Toombs..?, maybe you should tell them about the last two crews you had with you before._**"**_ Riddick couldn't help but laugh at the expressions on all the crews faces.

_**"**_ everyone back to work!_**"**_ he shouted to them, then looked over to his prisoner. _**"**_ you are worth alot of money Riddick, but just so you know, the sheet did say dead or alive._**"**_ Toombs was doing his best to put on a intimidating face, but to Riddick it looked more like Toombs might have had a bad meal and the gas was becoming to much for him. So Riddick barked out a rather loud laugh.

_**"**_ Ha!, big words for someone that has me locked up in restraints, I seriously doubt you would be talking so big if I wasn't shackled_**"**_. he leaned in as far as the restraints had aloud him. his voice dropped to a dangerously low tone.

_**"**_Now you hear me out Toombs, I maybe worth alot of money to you and maybe the sheet did say dead or alive. You should know by now that what happened on Creamatoria could happen anywhere else, so you remember that Toombs before you open that mouth of yours.._**"**_ Riddick leaned back into his seat with a satisfied look on his face.

Toombs just sat there doing a good impression of someone who was hit in the gut with a sledge hammer. but choose to ignore Riddck at this point and land his ship on the planet that had appeared on their sensors when they had exited that strange hole in space.

_**"**_ Alright people listen up!, we go in find out where we are and get back to where we need to be, basically your basic intelligence op. blend in and get whatever information you need by any means necessary._**"**_ with that said the ship descended upon the unsuspecting planet.

But fate seemed to have something also in store for the mercenary crew as well as the infamous Richard B Riddick.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: whew!, now that was a new thing for me. as I have never written a Harry Potter Fic before. again I am looking for a Harry Potter Beta-reader, and as some of you may already know I have one for my Anime fics, but he has not experience with the Harry Potter universe so I would like someone for this so I can see if I can make this the best possible fic it could be. I hope you enjoy this story and please let me know how you liked it or didn't like it either way is cool with me, so again don't forget to Read and Review please.


	2. Escape from Hell

Potters Chronicles.

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or Riddck, only there respective companies and authors do.

"side note" well this will be my second chapter in this story. I have only come across a couple of stories that had this x-over, so I hope its going to be good.

* * *

Merc ship.

After landing in a seemingly deserted area, the Mercenary crew set out to gather as much intelligence as possible on where they might be. Toombs had stayed aboard to keep an eye on his most prized possession. That being Riddick himself.

Riddick in his own right just sat there with a stoic expression on his face, only ever once and a while moving his head around to look at the shackles that still held him prisoner. Toombs decided it was time to talk to the convict that was sitting just opposite of him. Leaning over to get a little closer, Toombs began to speak.

" You know Riddick..I have been meaning to talk to you ever since I caught you..**"** Toombs stopped there and smiled a little at the slight frown that came over his captives face. **"** How come you didn't just snuff me back on that planet..?**"** Toombs had a very curious look on his face after he asked the question.

Riddick just sat there and looked at him for the longest time before finally speaking in his baritone voice.

" One reason, I just didn't feel like it at the time.**"** Riddick couldn't help but let a huge smile spread across his face at the sight of the incredulous look that came across Toombs's features.

" You didn't feel like it huh..?, I suggest that in the future, you might want to "feel like it" because you might not get another chance.**"** Toombs got up mumbling about over confident convicts, and left Riddick to stew over what he had said.

_next time Toombs, I won't hesitate to rip your heart out._ was Riddick's fleeting thought before his mind drifted off to finding ways of escaping this current predicament.

* * *

Grimwauld Place.

The next day for Harry was one of pure elation. He had finally been rescued from that hell hole that was his relatives home. Although he was happy at this fact, there was one thing that had plagued his mind since the previous evening. That was the way certain people, more importantly females were acting towards him.

At first he thought it was just his imagination, but as the night wore on he could clearly see that Tonks and even the deputy Headmistress were acting very strange around him indeed. But the thing that probably shocked him the most was when Dumbledore had come into the library where Harry had been sitting and letting the flames from the fire place heat his chilled body, with none other that Narcissa Malfoy. That was his arch rival's Draco Malfoy's mother. Only after a few minutes of her staring at him was she starting to have similar reactions. But other than that, everything else was fantastic to him.

Harry walked out of his room that he usually shared with his best mate Ron Weasley. Ron had yet to arrive from the burrow with the rest of the Weasley clan, but he knew that they would be there soon. Oh how Harry couldn't wait to see his favorite family. The thought of them brought a smile to his face as he considered them his adopted family.

Upon reaching the first landing, He could hear voices in the kitchen. and they were not being quiet by any means. In fact Harry could distinctly hear the very familiar voice of his most hated professor. _Snape._ his face hardened at his mind's mention of that name. Harry made his way towards the kitchen, He reached the doors and moved in just close enough, tilted his head slightly and brought his ear up against the door.

" It would only figure that Potter would find some way to break the rules once again!_**"**_ Snape was half shouting and half sneering. And that was a no small feat mind you.

" Severus, only if you could have been there to see what he was going through. I mean my god!, they had him locked up for Pete's sake._**"**_ Harry reconized his transfiguration professor's voice. Harry couldn't help but let a smile adorn his face at her defending him.

" BAH!, I'll bet he was making it all up just so he could get out of there just a little bit earlier. And you lot fell for it, HOOK LINE and SINKER!_**"**_ he emphasized those last words with him pointing at the Deputy Headmistress.

"SILENCE!!!_**"**_ came the magicly enhanced voice of the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Everyone in the room did indeed quiet down, even though Snape was scowling a little at being yelled at. (A/N what a baby he is.)

" Now that I feel we have gotten all this childish bickering out of the way.._**"**_ Dumbledore paused briefly to see if anyone were going to interrupt, upon seeing no such indications, he went on. **_"_** we really should be concentrating on the safety of young Harry._**"  
**_

Harry was touched by the concern that he could hear in the Headmasters voice, but still felt a tad bit angry at the man for not letting him have any say in what he thought about his own safety. Harry still kept his anger in check and his ear firmly planted to the door, so that he could catch the rest of the conversation about him.

As Harry was standing at the doorway listening, Moody happened to look over with his magical eye and notice that Harry was indeed standing behind the doorway, but said nothing.

" I agree with you Professor, but what can we do to protect Harry any better than we already have..?_**"**_ this time Tonks was the one who spoke up.

Dumbledore looked up and over towards the young Auror. With a small smile adorned on his face, he answered her question.

" you have brought up a perfect question Nymphadora.._**"**_ again he paused, but this time it was at seeing the very nasty look that was directed his way for using her first and most hated name. Dumbledore put his hand over his mouth and coughed a little.**_"_** excuse me..Miss Tonks...I think the question has a valid point, how can we do any better..?_**"**_

Everyone sat there and said nothing for a few minutes. Harry on the other hand was starting to get anxious, as he really wanted to know if someone would suggest him to stay either there at Gimwauld place or even Hogwarts. Although he did not hold out to much hope for that. He even went so far as to think that they would possibly stick him back at Privet Drive. The conversation picked up again when Moody growled out his response.

" Why not have Potter stay here..?_**"**_ the growling question brought up most of the heads in the room and some even looked at Dumbledore as to say.. **_"_**_ well Duh!!__**" **_but no one said this out loud of course.

" I have thought about that Alastor, but I was unsure on how Harry might feel about it, after all since..._**"**_ The Headmaster didn't even need to finish that sentence. Everyone knew it was a sore subject and most had thought along the same lines as Albus.

The room became quiet again, that was until Snape decided to finally speak up again. And to say that his next choice of words were very ill thought out,would be the understatement of a lifetime.

" Ah, yes..Potter's mutt of a godfather being dead..._**"**_ nothing more came out of his mouth as a series of stunners flew towards the greasy haired potions master.

Tonks was the first to whip out her wand and sent a stunner in a very hurtful place. Next was Moody, he did not have any emotional attachments to Sirius Black. But felt that it was in poor taste to defile a man that gave up his life to save another's and in Moody's book, that was down right heroism at its finest. Not to mention that he simply did not like him.

Minerva shot her own for marginally the same reason that Moody had, because it was wrong to say such filthy things about a good man.

Narcissa Black had also been in the room and had up until that point been quiet and motionless that was until her one time school mate had made those remarks about her family. So she promptly did what any other person would do in this situation. She stunned the bastard and stunned him good to. Right in his ass.

And of course we come to the now broken doorway of the kitchen, where one Harry Potter, the godson of the late Sirius Orion Black, stood with his own wand out and not one but 4 stunners being sent towards the _greasy git._ as Harry had put it in his thoughts about Snape.

After the dust had settled, Harry stood in the doorway panting heavily with such suppressed rage, that the shaking he was experiencing was so bad, it looked like he was either laughing at the funniest joke that was ever told or that he was crying to the point of a near breakdown. Neither was the case, he simply was trying to hold back the urges to kill the man that now lied on the floor in a heap of flesh and robes

Dumbledore, after finally coming out of his shock at seeing so many stunners hit one person at one time, got up out of his seat and walked over to the now teary eyed boy. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder and received another shock when the boy whirled about and nearly took the headmasters eye out with the tip of his wand. To Dumbledore the speed that his pupil used to round on him like that was probably the fastest of any that he had seen in a very long time. _it looked..almost otherworldly.._ the headmaster thought to himself.

At seeing what he had nearly done, Harry finally calmed down enough to drop his want back down to his side. Then it all hit him at once, The death of his godfather, the blatant disrespect by Snape and the years of abuse from his realtives had finally come to a head. Harry did something that he had not done since he was a mere toddler...He cried his soul out for the world to see.

* * *

Voldemorts Lair.

Voldemort had been in near seclusion since the incident at the Ministry of Magic. Most of his inner circle had been fearful that maybe their master had been fatally injured in the fight with Dumbledore. They were however proven wrong when Peter Pettigrew or otherwise known as Wormtail, had made the mistake of asking if the master had needed anything.

Now to most this would seem like an innocent question, but to the Dark Lord it was like saying that he was weak and feeble and needed someone to coddle him like a little child. That night, the screams that rang throughout their headquarters, would be etched in the minds of everyone for a very long time.

Bellatrix Lestrange herself was not having a very good time. Ever since that night, she had been plagued with nightmares of not only the death of her cousin, but also the look of pure hatred that was directed towards her by the green eyed boy known as Harry Potter. The fact that he had the nerve to cast the unforgivable, The Cruciatus curse, was not lost on her either, in fact it scared her a little.

For the first time in her life she felt true fear and true confusion. Her entire life she was taught that only purebloods were to be allowed to rule the magical world. Not mudbloods or halfbloods or anything else other than a pureblooded. She was also taught that only purebloods were strong and the rest were weak. But after seeing that Harry Potter and his friends duel her and what was considered the best the death eaters had to offer to a stand still. It seriously put a dent in her beliefs.

The dark mark that was on her forearm started to throb painfully, that was the signal that her master had called for her. She got up, put on her best death eater robes and walked out to see what her Lord wanted.

Just as she reached the door to her masters quarters, the mark became a searing, burning pain in her arm. It was enough to bring her to her knees and make her eyes water from the sheer about of pain it caused her. All of a sudden the pain stopped just as suddenly as it had begun. This confused her more than anything else, as it had never happened like that before. Bellatrix looked down at her arm and was granted an even bigger shock.

_My god...it's gone!_ was the screaming thought that ran through her mind, but again she was confused but yet did not attempt to dwell on it to much because she knew that if the Dark Lord happen to see this. Then she would certainly be killed, because everyone knows that when you swear an oath to Lord Voldemort...its for life. So she made the only decision that she could..Bellatrix LeStrange ran.

Bellatrix ran through the corridors as fast as she could. In her own opinion, was not fast enough. She finally reached the edge of the wards that protected the place. She stopped just short of breaching the aforementioned wards. Thinking of all the possibilities that could happened.

_once I leave here, I could very well end up back in Azkaban or worse.._ she stopped her inner musings for a moment to collect her self and to stop shivering at the thoughts of that horrid place and the creatures that inhabited the island the prison rested on.

_I have to get in touch with Cissy, she will know what to do. If she is somehow unable to help me, then maybe I can just simply hide out until either Potter kills my lord or...__**"**_ Bellatrix stopped again. The thought of the boy with the jade green eyes had brought another type of shiver to run through her body. This one was of a excited nature.

" No..why do I feel...turned on by this boy..._**"**_ she accidentally said this outloud, that was a surprise, but what surprised her even more was that she received an answer.

" Because dear Bella, he has shown great power and you love the ones with great power._**"**_ came the drawl of Lucius Malfoy.

Bellatrix whirled around and pointed her wand straight at the platinum blond headed man. He of course already had his wand trained on her as well.

" Malfoy.._**"**_ her face scrunched up as if she tasted something awful bitter when she said his name. She had never liked him, he was always so arrogant and not particularly good looking either. It was a wonder of hers on why her sister would choose such a poor excuse for a man.

" Now Bella there is no need to be so hostile, I am after all here to bring you back to our lord.._**"**_ he let a smirk play across his lips. As he knew that bringing back a deserter, would bring him great favor.

" Malfoy, you would do good to take care of what you call me..only people worthy enough to either be called family or friend can call me Bella. To you...its Mistress Black._**"**_ she was at this point grinding her teeth together.

Lucius raised an eyebrow at her using her maiden name of Black instead of her married name of LeStrange. He didn't dwell on it much though.

" No matter, now come with me and please do it without a struggle. I would hate to hurt such a pretty woman as yourself.._**"**_he let his eyes drift up and down her body. Like a predator sizing up its prey.

Bellatrix felt more disgusted with Lucius Malfoy now, then she had ever had in the past. The blatant look of sexual hunger that he was displaying towards her was making her stomach turn. So she did the first thing that came to her mind, and that was to curse first and ask questions later.

Malfoy's eyes widened when he finally noticed his opponents wand arch and a long jet of flame colored light shot towards him at a high rate of speed. He barely had enough time to dodge out of the way and was lucky to do so, as the certain curse was designed to burn your skin away like it was on fire, but without the actual flames. Most ingenious really.

" why you little..._**"**_ but no more came forth from his mouth. His body dropped to the floor in a lifeless husk of flesh. He never saw the green colored curse that hit him in the chest and took his life away.

Bella walked over to the now dead Patriarch of the Malfoy's

" Just like I always warned you Malfoy...you talk to much._**"**_ Bella spat on the body and walked away and our of the wards, into the darkness.

She kept running until her legs gave out on her. It felt like hours since she left and was certain that by now her former master was out looking for her. Considering she didn't do anything to hide the body of Lucius, that would only serve in Voldemorts anger towards her. Finally though she had reached a stretch of road that would lead back to london. Bella stuck out her wand and summoned the knight bus.

With a loud bang, the red and purple triple decker bus stopped directly next to her, Thankfully she had the foresight before calling the bus to put up a glamor charm so she could slightly change how she looked. Knowing full well that she was still considered a Death Eater and a fugitive to boot.

" Hello Miss, where ya headin..?_**"**_ The bus Attendant and all around decent guy stepped out of the bus and greeted the woman that had summoned the bus.

" Leakey Cauldron...please_**"**_ she couldn't help but grimace at saying please, since it was not at all often for her to say such pleasantries to anyone. She usually just took what she wanted and never gave a care in the world, but now she had to think in a whole different way since she had nothing to fall back on right now.

" Alrigh..then, that will be 3 sickles and a nut._**"**_ he had his hand out waiting for the money.

Bellatrix reached into her robes and could only find a single sickle. _damnit!!_ she mentally cursed at herself for not checking before hand to see if she had enough money to do anything with. _well in my own defence I was in the middle of either killing or being killed at the time.._ she also added as an after thought.

" Jeez..I'm sorry I only have a sickle on me..but before you just up and leave me here..can we possibly come up with some..other arrangements..?_**"**_ she let a small smile grace her lips in a suggestive manner.

" I'm sorry Miss, but it's either all or nothin._**"**_ Stan couldn't help but feel bad about this, but he was always told to make no exceptions.

Before he could tell the driver Ernie to go anywhere, Bella grabbed his hand and put it right onto her right breast. He just stood there dumbstruck for a few moments. Finally he came to his wits and realized that his hand was indeed on a real breast.

For her part Bella was not exactly happy to this, she couldn't think of anything else and the more time wasted in standing there could bring the Death Eaters that much closer. Thus getting not only herself but also these people killed as well.

" uh..umm...uh..._**"**_ was the incoherent sputtering that came from the bus attendant.

" so can I come aboard..?_**"**_ she said in her most seductive voice. All Stan could do was nod his head dumbly, as his mind was still wrapped up in knowing that he had finally felt a real breast and not one from one of those muggle mannequins.

Bella smiled sweetly at the pimple faced young man, and handed him the only sickle she had then took a bed.

A few moments later the bus rocketed off towards London and her hopes of finding her sister.

* * *

A/N: I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. I tried to add a variety of things to this so that you got not only angst and drama but also a bit of sexuality and violence. Now before anyone gripes about the quick battle scene between Bellatrix and Lucius, I wanted to show that Bellatrix was indeed all the things that everyone said that she was. You know deadly and what not. I do accept all review types including flames as I find them funny to read myself. I am also still looking for a beta-reader for my Harry Potter Stories so if you interested in helping out just leave a review and I will get back to you ASAP. Thanks for taking the time to read this latest chapter and don't forget to Review. 


End file.
